<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tyzula oneshots by tyleesbra1d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959014">tyzula oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyleesbra1d/pseuds/tyleesbra1d'>tyleesbra1d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Pansexual Ty Lee (Avatar), Protective Azula (Avatar), Sharing a Bed, oh my god they're so cute, oneshots, tyzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyleesbra1d/pseuds/tyleesbra1d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of one shots about my favourite sapphics, inspired by my book on wattpad 'forgiveness'. they're gonna be super fluffy and i hope that you will enjoy them- this is my first work on ao3 :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. goodnight kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What was THAT?</p><p>Ty lee was awoken by some almighty banging sound. Disoriented, she gazed over at her alarm clock. It was 2 am. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly climbed out of bed and looked down at her slightly disheveled appearance.</p><p>A loose white lacy bra top and a pair of cotton shorts.</p><p>Meh, it would have to do. It was probably only Mai at her door to complain about Zuko anyway. She walked through her apartment, listening to the banging noise on the door. Every blow sounded louder and louder.</p><p>"I'm coming!" she called out.</p><p>Before opening the door, she sighed.</p><p>God, she really hoped it was Azula.</p><p>Ever since she was released from the mental hospital, they'd been spending a lot of time together. Ty lee was beyond happy to be seeing her again after all those years and even happier that she was finally healing.</p><p>Ty lee opened the door.</p><p>Oh god, it was Azula.</p><p>Her face was flushed a shade of bright red; Ty lee could tell that she'd been crying. She wore just her dressing gown and a pair of trainers, an outfit that was obviously carelessly chucked on. She was shivering and blushing at the same time while she admired what Ty lee was wearing.</p><p>"Azula what are you doing here?" Ty lee asked lethargically.</p><p>She watched as her lip started quivering and she burst into tears.</p><p>"Hey it's okay! I'm here." She comforted, enveloping her in a tight hug.</p><p>Seeing Azula in this state was heartbreaking. She seemed so fragile; all of her 'confidence' had been stripped away, leaving a frail, almost small girl.</p><p>"Come in." Ty lee offered, holding her hand tight as she guided her through the house.</p><p>They sat down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"What's up?" Ty lee asked.</p><p>Azula sighed. Gazing down at her lap, she a pink blush spread across her cheeks when she realised that Ty lee hadn't let go of her hand.</p><p>"It sounds stupid."</p><p>"But if you really must know I had a nightmare." She admitted.</p><p>"Oh Azula." Ty lee consoled, enveloping her in a hug.</p><p>She knew Azula was against hugging, but at that moment in time Ty lee knew she needed one.</p><p>"You can stay the night if it would make you feel like... more protected?" Ty lee offered slightly awkwardly.</p><p>"Okay." Azula replied.</p><p>"Can I borrow a shirt or something to sleep in?" She added.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Almost instantly, Azula untied her dressing gown and let it fall to the floor behind her. Underneath it, she was just wearing some black underwear.</p><p>Ty lee WAS NOT expecting that.</p><p>Flustered, she rushed towards her wardrobe and tossed her a baggy shirt.</p><p>"It's rude to stare Ty lee." Azula smirked.</p><p>"Oh my god, i'm so sorry. I'm half asleep I must've zoned out." She apologised.</p><p>Rubbing her eyes, Ty lee went and got back into bed. She pulled back the covers and patted the space next to her. Azula walked over and laid next to her, making sure there was enough space in between them. The bedroom wasn't completely pitch back; there was enough light from the moon shining in so that the two girls could see each other and the rest of the room around them.</p><p>It was silent.</p><p>"Azula?" Ty lee asked.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Do you wanna cuddle?"</p><p>She heard Azula sigh, which made her heart sink.</p><p>But then, she heard shuffling.</p><p>And finally, she felt Azula's warm body right behind her, spooning her.</p><p>All Ty lee could think of was the way they fit together like two perfect jig saw pieces. Azula had her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, but she wasn't complaining at all.</p><p>"Night Azula."</p><p>"Goodnight." Azula yawned, gently placing a kiss on Ty lee's back, gaining a gasp from her.</p><p>Turning around, Ty lee blushed as she looked back at Azula.</p><p>Azula put her hand on Ty lee's cheek and smiled as their faces slowly grew closer.</p><p>Their lips finally touched. It was a soft kiss, unhurried, passionate and definitely worth the wait.</p><p>"Get some rest." Azula whispered in her ear as they drew apart.</p><p>"We can continue this in the morning."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the party (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey!! this is gonna be a two-shot and part 2 will be up soon :) i've always loved hearing head canons about parties and reading fics about them, so i decided to write my own, enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much to her surprise, Sokka was actually letting Ty lee bring Azula along to his party. It had taken a lot of convincing, but she was thrilled when he finally said yes. After that, Ty lee had to go and convince said unwelcome guest to actually go with her. After some pleading, Azula gave in. She thought of the last party they went to together and how they both absolutely destroyed the house; it ended in chaos and flames. </p><p>It was fun.</p><p>Deep down, Azula really didn't need much convincing. Spending the night with Ty lee? That sounded great to her, but she would never admit that to anyone. Choosing an outfit didn't seem to difficult either; she had settled on a pair of black flared jeans, a lacy dark red cami top and doc martens. She decided to tie her hair up in a high ponytail, something she didn't do often. Azula knew it, she looked good.</p><p>Ty lee was surprised Azula had said yes. She wasn't one for huge social events and had seemingly been in a bad mood all day. Clearly not. It always took Ty lee a while to choose an outfit, but tonight she had spent even longer than usual selecting the perfect clothes. After a good hour of trial and error, she had settled on a baby pink body con dress. It was pretty, it complimented her figure and to be fair she really liked it. Her hair was down and hung in loose, kinky curls. Ty lee was certain she had never felt so excited in her life.</p><p>As Azula walked towards the house, she pulled her phone out of her pocket.</p><p>'where are you?' She texted.</p><p>'saty where u are, i come seet u outside :0' Was the reply she received.</p><p>How long had she already been there for?</p><p>As Azula slid her phone back into her pocked, she heard the noise of a door opening. She looked up to see Ty lee.</p><p>"Azula!" Ty lee greeted, stumbling over and flinging her arms around her.</p><p>Shooting her an awkward smile, Azula couldn't help but admire her appearance. Though her makeup was slightly smudged and her hair looked a bit tangled, she still thought she looked beautiful.</p><p>"You look soooooo pretty." She complimented, looking Azula up and down and receiving a blush from her.</p><p>Ty lee grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.</p><p>It was everything Azula had expected it to be: crowded, noisy and stinking of alcohol. However, it was an opportunity for her to spend time with Ty lee. Even if she was already tipsy.</p><p>Drawing away from her thoughts, Azula realised that Ty lee had taken her to the drinks table. It was lined with various drinks, none of which Azula the desire to try. Ty lee appeared to be helping herself to some cheap looking vodka, just drinking it straight out of the bottle as Azula watched.</p><p>"I suppose one drink won't hurt." Azula shrugged.</p><p>Nodding, Ty lee handed her the bottle.</p><p>Azula brought it to her lips and drank it considerably slower than Ty lee was.</p><p>"You know what this means, don't you?" Ty lee smirked, moving in closer.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We've basically kissed!" She giggled.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Azula placed the bottle back on the table.</p><p>"Oh." Ty lee frowned.</p><p>"Let's go and dance!" She seemed to perk up pretty quickly.</p><p>When they reached what appeared to be the main dance floor, Azula let out a sigh.</p><p>"I don't really dance." She confessed, shouting over the music.</p><p>Ty lee didn't seem to her, she just appeared to be in her own world, swaying in time to the music.</p><p>She clearly had heard, when she suddenly pulled Azula in close, wrapping her hands around her waist.</p><p>"I'll teach you." She whispered in Azula's ear, sending adrenaline through her body like electricity.</p><p>"Is this ok?" </p><p>For once in her life Azula was speechless, all she could do was nod as a pink blush spread across her cheeks.</p><p>The girls danced together for a good while. It was nice. Azula loved the way they moved with each other, all the little facial expressions Ty lee would make as they swayed. She was really enjoying herself.</p><p>"Ty lee you made it!" Suki grinned, interrupting their dancing. Her facial expression dropped when she realised who her friend was dancing with.</p><p>Ty lee grinned back at her.</p><p>"I got you these." Suki said, holding 3 shot glasses in her hands.</p><p>Quickly, Ty lee picked them up one by one and downed them. Azula was seeing a completely different side to her tonight. It was quite entertaining.</p><p>Suki gasped.</p><p>"You could've saved one for Azula." </p><p>"She's not drinking tonight." </p><p>"Decided i'm gonna take care of you instead darling.' Azula laughed.</p><p>"Take good care of her please, she always gets like this." Suki told Azula as they both watched Ty lee walk away from them and start dancing by herself.</p><p>Well, not by herself for that long. A boy walked over to her and had started dancing behind her, smirking.</p><p>"Go get him." Suki winked, walking away.</p><p>The boy had a disgusting expression on his face. Ty lee was way out of his league. Azula couldn't quite figure out why it made her so mad, they were just dancing. Then, he played his hands on her waist. She didn't even seem to notice. Azula had already had enough.</p><p>Storming over to them, she tapped the boy on the shoulder.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Get off of her."</p><p>"Or what?"</p><p>And with that, Azula pushed him off of her.</p><p>Ty lee had noticed and turned around to watch what was about to happen.</p><p>Angrily, the boy walked towards her and curled his hands into fists.</p><p>He wasn't quick enough, Azula sensed what was about to happen and punched him in the face. Dramatically, he fell to the floor and held his face. She could hear him crying. Good.</p><p>Turning around, she realised Ty lee was gone.</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>Had she scared her off?</p><p>Frantically, she ran away from the scene she had just created to find Ty lee. She'd told Suki she'd take care of her, keep her safe and now she was lost. After opening every door in the house and seeing things she would never be able to unsee, her search came to an end in one of the bathrooms.</p><p>Ty lee was laying face down on the tile floor.</p><p>"Oh god, are you okay?" Azula asked, crouching down to her level.</p><p>Ty lee held up her thumb and gave an attempt of a thumbs up.</p><p>"Let's get you home." </p><p>Gently, Azula scooped her up and held her over her shoulder. She knew all that training would come in handy one day.</p><p>"Where you taking me pretty lady?" Ty lee slurred.</p><p>"You can stay at mine, my motorbikes outside." Azula offered as she carried her through the house.</p><p>She caught a glimpse of the boy she had punched, he was still laying on the floor. Wimp.</p><p>When they were outside, she reached for the girl on her shoulder.</p><p>Carefully, she placed her on the back of the seat on her motorbike. Then, she sat in front of her. Azula could feel her warm body pressing against hers. Now wasn't the time for her to get all flustered again, she just needed to get Ty lee to a bed.</p><p>"Ty lee, i'm gonna need you to hold on tight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "i don't know how to ask you this ty lee, but you're gonna have to take off your dress."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey again!! i've actually decided to turn this into a three-shot, so stay tuned for when they inevitably wake up in each others arms ;) thanks for all the love and support!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey back was quick. It was late, so the roads were empty. In a way, Azula was disappointed; she had been enjoying the fact that Ty lee was holding onto her for dear life.</p><p>When they arrived at Azula's place, she had to practically carry Ty lee to the bedroom.</p><p>"Stay there." She instructed.</p><p>In her drunken, half asleep state Ty lee just laid on the bed, staring up at the blank ceiling in awe. She smiled however when she saw Azula walk back into the room, her arms filled with various objects.</p><p>She smiled even more when she came over and sat on the bed next to her.</p><p>"Babe could you sit up for me?"</p><p>Oh god. Azula really didn't mean to say THAT. She was half asleep too, it just slipped out.</p><p>"You called me babe hehehe." Ty lee giggled.</p><p>Azula blushed wildly, helping her to sit up.</p><p>Gently, she wiped Ty lee's smudged make up off of her face, getting slightly caught off guard when she remembered just how gorgeous she was naturally. She didn't need the makeup she wore, she was always beautiful in Azula's eyes.</p><p>Then, she moved behind her and ran a brush through her tangled brown hair. At the start of the night, Ty lee had curled her hair into pretty, kinky curls. Now, it was a frizzy, long mess.</p><p>What was next?</p><p>Azula knew she was missing something.</p><p>oh.</p><p>UH OH.</p><p>She needed to get out of the dress she was wearing.</p><p>"Ty lee I don't know how i'm meant to ask you this, but you're gonna have to take that dress off."</p><p>Without speaking, Ty lee was already pulling the baby pink material over her shoulders and was sat in just her underwear in seconds.</p><p>"You know 'Zula, i've always liked you." She flirted.</p><p>Azula had no idea what to say. Did she just mean it in a friendly way? What was that nickname?</p><p>"Of course you have, we're friends." She awkwardly replied</p><p>"No, you know what I mean." She smirked, crawling towards a very flustered Azula.</p><p>"Come here." Ty lee placed her hand on her cheek and moved her face in closer.</p><p>Azula could see where she was trying to take this.</p><p>"You're wasted, you need to go to sleep."</p><p>Ty lee pouted.</p><p>"Look, you're gonna regret it all in the morning, okay?" Azula said, trying to reach her.</p><p>"I won't." She argued back.</p><p>Hearing Ty lee say all these things was a lot for Azula to take in. As much as she wanted to just give in to her, it really wasn't fair. She was completely gone; anything they did now would be completely meaningless and just wrong. </p><p>Caught up in her thoughts, Azula gasped when she heard a small thump from next to her.</p><p>Ty lee had completely blacked out, she'd managed to topple off the side of the bed and fall flat on the floor. Standing up, Azula scooped up her sleeping form to tuck her under the covers. </p><p>Then, she took off her clothes and got in bed next to her. </p><p>Leaning over, she placed a soft kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"Goodnight." She whispered, before cuddling up next to her warm body.</p><p>They would both sleep well tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. i can make you feel better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's the final part of the three-shot!! i'm slightly running out of inspiration but i really like writing this so please help me out in the comments if you have any suggestions/ anything you'd like to see. thanks for reading once again and enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula smiled. </p><p>Waking up with Ty lee in her arms was the best thing in the world; she was really hoping that it would become more of a common occurrence.</p><p>She just hoped Ty lee would feel the same way when she eventually woke up. Azula had sort of enjoyed last night. She really wasn't one for taking care of people, but for some reason helping Ty lee and taking care of her just felt right. It was nice. She could only dream that she would have the chance to do it again.</p><p>Well, the dreaming would have to wait.</p><p>Azula heard a soft groan from the girl who was cuddled up next to her.</p><p>"Rise and shine." She greeted, gently touching Ty lee's mousy brown hair.</p><p>"Oh my god."</p><p>Ty lee was resting her head pretty much face down on Azula's chest and didn't show any signs of wanting to move anytime soon.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Azula asked awkwardly.</p><p>She felt her shake her head. Softly, she placed her hands on Ty lee's rosy cheeks and lifted up her head.</p><p>Even if she didn't feel great, at least she looked it.</p><p>Sighting, she dramatically threw the covers over herself.</p><p>"I feel horrible." She groaned.</p><p>Pulling back the covers, Azula couldn't help but smile at her.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Azula started giggling. Ty lee knew it must've been bad, as it's common knowledge that Azula doesn't 'giggle'.</p><p>"Come on!! Tell me." She pleaded.</p><p>Her giggles died down.</p><p>"You were acting very....."</p><p>"VERY WHAT?"</p><p>"I think the word most people say is horny?"</p><p>Ty lee gasped.</p><p>"Oh god." She was quickly reduced to a flustered mess.</p><p>"Azula i'm so sorry." She apologised, during her face in her hands.</p><p>Ty lee was sure she'd never felt so embarrassed in her life. As expected, she barely remembered the events that unfolded the night before and in a way she wished she did. Had she confessed her crush on Azula? Something she did remember though was how surprisingly kind Azula was to her. The warmth of her loving actions resonoated in her still blurry mind. She ran her hands through her frizzy mane in a poor attempt to start thinking straight.</p><p>"My hair feels absolutely disgusting."</p><p>Gazing over at her, Azula thought it actually kind of suited her. It was something new and different. Ty lee's hair was usually pristine and perfect, this look was more fiery and almost rebellious. It was a different kind of pretty.</p><p>"You know there were a few points where I thought I was gonna have to hold it back for you." Azula said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Was I really that bad?" Ty lee asked looking mortified.</p><p>Azula nodded.</p><p>"I actually like your hair like that, but if it's so bad I have an shower en suite and you're very welcome to use it." She offered.</p><p>"Thank you thank you thank you!!" Ty lee beamed, sitting up and kissing her on the cheek.</p><p>Oops.</p><p>She didn't mean to do that.</p><p>Azula just blushed wildly in response. Her lips were so soft and her kisses seemed so light. This was a feeling she would love to get used to.</p><p>Carefully, Ty lee climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom, still in her underwear.</p><p>"You're very welcome to join me." She teased.</p><p>WHAT?</p><p>Azula couldn't tell if she was joking or not, she just sat on the edge of the bed in a state of shock. Then, she heard the sound of the shower turning on and the water hitting the tile floor.</p><p>She had an idea.</p><p>Slowly, she crept towards the bathroom, removing an item of clothing with each step.</p><p>Not bothering to knock on the purposefully open door, she stood in the doorway and watched the brunette in the shower.</p><p>Azula smiled.</p><p>Her back was turned, which was perfect for her idea.</p><p>She was perfect.</p><p>Still being careful not to make a sound, Azula tip toed into the steamy room. She could just feel her heart rate pick up the closer she got. They were standing inches away from each other, but Ty lee had still failed to realise that she was there.</p><p>Instinctively, she turned around and gasped.</p><p>The expression on her face was surprised, but definitely not disappointed.</p><p>"I see you decided to join me." She smirked.</p><p>"It was hard to pass up the invitation." Azula flirted, moving in closer to her.</p><p>"So, do you like me?" Ty lee asked, eyes bright.</p><p>"What do you think?" Azula rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Do you still feel horrible?" She added on.</p><p>"Well yeah I guess, but now that you're here-" Ty lee responded, blushing and failing to complete her sentence as Azula placed a hand on her neck.</p><p>Now she was blushing even more.</p><p>She felt a chill up her back as she was pushed against the cold tile wall of the shower.</p><p>"I can make you feel better."</p><p>Ty lee felt her grip tighten around her neck.</p><p>Now THIS is how you cure a hangover.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. dancing in the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's raining right now, so this fanfic was inspired by the terrible weather in london, i hope you enjoy!! give me some prompts please as i've hit a bit of a block and it would really help me out :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula always hated the rain.</p><p>It was cold and had a tendency to frizz up her hair. Without fail, she would return with a cold every time she went out in it. Luckily in the fire nation, it didn't seem to rain very often.</p><p>Ty lee however, had always loved the rain.</p><p>It was beautiful to watch drizzle down from the dark clouds and hear bouncing off of the pavements. She loved the way that if it touched her hair it would turn it slightly wavy. It was nature, it was pretty.</p><p>The two girls were sat in a quiet library in the more remote part of town. Even though it had no windows and was very dimly lit, Ty lee could hear the rain hammering down on the roof that covered them. She was just antsy to get out there and appreciate it. Gazing over at Azula, she didn't look fazed by the sounds, she was just sitting cosy in an armchair engrossed in her studies.</p><p>"Can you not hear it?" Ty lee asked, breaking the long silence between them.</p><p>"Hear what? I'm trying to concentrate over here." Azula replied, not looking up from her books.</p><p>They'd been studying for their upcoming tests all day in a desolate corner of a library. Well, Azula had been. The only subjects Ty lee had tests in were dance and gym, which you can't exactly study for. Well, not in a library. She just wanted to go along and spend the day with Azula, so she'd been trying to stay occupied all day reading magazines and scrolling through her phone, but she didn't know exactly how long she could go on for.</p><p>Unlike Ty lee however, Azula was completely snowed under with work. She had exams next week in business, mathematics and politics. It was nice to have Ty lee there with her, but Azula could tell she was struggling to stay quiet and sit still, she was pondering why she had even wanted to come along with her so badly.</p><p>Snapping out of her thoughts and focusing back on her books, Azula couldn't ignore the way rain was hammering down above her.</p><p>"The rain!! It's so loud." Ty lee gasped.</p><p>"We're gonna have to wait until it passes to go home, I'm not walking in that." Azula sneered.</p><p>"But I'm so bored." Ty lee pouted.</p><p>She was now sitting upside down on the sofa, her head almost touching the floor and her legs flopped over the back of the seat.</p><p>This was the first time Azula had looked at her in a while.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're distracting me."</p><p>Letting out a loud sigh, Ty lee stood to her feet and walked towards her. She sat down on the arm of the seat and leaned her head on Azula's shoulder.</p><p>"That's even more distracting." She added, turning her face away so she couldn't see the pink blush that was beginning to spread across her cheeks.</p><p>"It never rains here, please can we at least go out and look at it?" Ty lee begged.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"I don't ask you for much." She whined.</p><p>"I just re-"</p><p>"FINE." Azula gave in, standing up and shutting her book dramatically.</p><p>"Thank you thank you thank you!" Ty lee grinned, wrapping her arms around her as a form of repayment.</p><p>The two girls packed up their things and made their way to the door.</p><p>As Ty lee opened it, they both gasped.</p><p>It hadn't rained like this in such a long time. Drops of water poured out of the sky at a fast rate and it seemed to get heavier every second.</p><p>"You ready?" Ty lee asked.</p><p>No reply.</p><p>She felt Azula grab her hand tight. </p><p>Before she could say anything, Azula was running and pulling her along with her.</p><p>"Why are we running?" Ty lee shouted.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Ty lee pulled back on Azula's arm and they came to a stop.</p><p>"Azula I said why are we running?" Ty lee asked as Azula turned around to face her.</p><p>"Don't you wanna get home and out of this weather?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Azula sure wanted to.</p><p>"Look around."</p><p>Following her instructions for once, Azula looked at her surroundings. What was there to like? It was freezing, unpleasant and noisy.</p><p>"Do you not think it's beautiful?" Ty lee asked, grabbing Azula's other hand.</p><p>Azula had never looked at the rain in that way, but for Ty lee, she was willing to. I guess for now she could just lie until she grew to appreciate it.</p><p>"It's alright." She responded.</p><p>Internally, she was screaming as she could feel her hair getting heavier with each droplet.</p><p>"Dance with me." Ty lee exclaimed.</p><p>What?</p><p>"There's no music." Azula laughed.</p><p>Ty lee was crazy. Maybe even crazier than her.</p><p>Azula watched in confusion and awe as Ty lee let go of her hands and started to dance. </p><p>Suddenly, rain had never looked so beautiful.</p><p>Eyes shut, the brunette was soaked through to the skin, her clothes practically sticking to her and outlining her body. Azula truly admired her. She was standing in the middle of the road, completely letting go. Sometimes, she wished she could be like that, free.</p><p>It was now of never.</p><p>Taking a deep breath in, Azula ran towards her.</p><p>She didn't know how to dance, but it didn't matter.</p><p>Ty lee was once again in her own little world, it was just nice to be able to be next to her.</p><p>Azula was letting go.</p><p>And Ty lee had noticed. </p><p>She was captivated by the way she moved, the way her wet hair clung to her back, how different she looked for once.</p><p>"You look beautiful." Ty lee complimented.</p><p>Azula stopped when she noticed that she was watching her and blushed.</p><p>Ty lee cautiously moved closer towards her and wrapped her arms around her waist.</p><p>As grey bore into amber, they both knew what was about to happen.</p><p>Gently, their lips brushed each others.</p><p>It was soft and passionate.</p><p>And suddenly, Azula loved the rain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. skinny dipping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula couldn't sleep.</p><p>For once, it wasn't her insomnia keeping her awake.</p><p>Currently, she was laying down in an uncomfortable sleeping bag on the hard rock ground. She didn't even wanna go camping in the first place, but somehow Ty lee had roped her into going along with them all. Sokka had come up with the genius idea a few weeks ago and Ty lee had spent everyday of those weeks trying to convince him to let her bring Azula along.</p><p>Eventually, he said yes.</p><p>They had managed to find a tent big enough for all of them and all filed into separate corners of it. </p><p>Katara and Aang took one corner, Zuko, Sokka, Mai and Suki were huddled in another and Toph in the one opposite.</p><p>That left Azula with Ty lee.</p><p>They were laying awkwardly next to each other as Azula could hear everyone else snoring. She was sure Ty lee was asleep as well, as she knew that the acrobat couldn't keep her mouth shut for that long. </p><p>Sighing, Azula sat up. She knew what would help her get to sleep. Reaching in her bag, she pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Not even bothering to slip her shoes on, she tiptoed outside, trying her hardest not to wake anyone.</p><p>The place where they were camping was relatively nice. Azula would never admit that though. It was pretty, a grassy mound next to a sprawling lake that was illuminated by the moon.</p><p>As she lit her cigarette, Azula walked over to the small wooden dock and sat down on the edge of it. She let her feet dip in the water as she smoked.</p><p>Suddenly, she heard the wood behind her creaking beneath dainty footsteps.</p><p>"Azula?" The familiar voice whispered.</p><p>Azula didn't even bother to turn around.</p><p>"Azula!" The voice said a little louder.</p><p>"What?" She snapped, looking behind her.</p><p>It was Ty lee.</p><p>She was standing on the dock next to her. She was wearing a baggy white t-shirt and some pink sleeping shorts. For once, her long brown hair was down, but what really captured Azula was the way she looked in the pale moonlight. She was gorgeous.</p><p>"I don't like it when you smoke." Ty lee said, sitting down next to her on the wood.</p><p>Drawing the cigarette to her lips, Azula ignored her.</p><p>"You don't really care about me smoking, what do you really want?" Azula asked, looking down at their reflections in the water.</p><p>"Number one, I do care, I really do. And number two, I couldn't sleep." She replied.</p><p>Azula didn't know what they were to each other and she HATED it. She couldn't tell if Ty lee would be flirting with her sometimes, or was just being her usual, bubbly self. Azula liked her, a lot. She could only hope that Ty lee felt the same way.</p><p>That was a long shot.</p><p>"Hey Ty lee, can you swim?" Azula asked, as they both gazed down into the cold looking water.</p><p>"You know I can silly, we took lessons together!"</p><p>That was enough.</p><p>With all her might, she shoved Ty lee into the water. She laughed when she watched her resurface.</p><p>"You're coming in too!" Was all Azula heard before Ty lee pulled her off the dock and into the freezing lake next to her.</p><p>The two girls were in fits of laughter.</p><p>Ty lee didn't get to see Azula laugh very often. Well, truly laugh. It was one of her favourite things to see, knowing that she was actually truly happy for a moment.</p><p>"Well, that was one way to put out my cigarette." Azula smirked once their giggles died down.</p><p>Suddenly, Ty lee seemed to shrink in the water and started faffing around with her arms and legs.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Then she stopped.</p><p>The clothes she was wearing earlier resurfaced next to her in the water.</p><p>"It's much easier to just swim naked." She smiled.</p><p>Well, she stopped smiling when she remembered who she was with.</p><p>"Oh god. I'm so sorry i'll put them back on." Ty lee blushed, scrambling to catch her clothes as they began to sink in the water.</p><p>Azula wasn't sure what her thought process was right now, but she just decided to follow whatever Ty lee's was.</p><p>"No don't worry I'll take mine off as well."</p><p>Reaching her hands into the water, she took off her black pyjamas and watched in satisfaction as they floated up next to her.</p><p>The two girls looked at each other, unsure of what to do next.</p><p>"So, you really do care about me Ty lee?" Azula broke the awkward silence.</p><p>Ty lee looked confused and was about to speak, but Azula interrupted her.</p><p>"When you said you don't like me smoking." </p><p>"Ohhhhh."</p><p>"Yeah, I heard it's pretty bad for you and I just worry about you." </p><p>Azula felt her cheeks start to heat up and a sly blush begin to creep across her cheeks.</p><p>She didn't want Ty lee to see that.</p><p>Then, she remembered where they were. Azula brought her hands to the surface of the water and splashed it in Ty lee's face.</p><p>"UGHHHH AZULA!" </p><p>Ty lee splashed her back with even more force.</p><p>The splash war was over as soon as it started and left amber eyes boring into grey.</p><p>Intuitively, they swam closer together.</p><p>Whatever was going on right now, both of them were loving it.</p><p>"I think I wanna kiss you." Ty lee blurted out.</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>What would Azula say to that?</p><p>"So come here." Azula flirted, placing her cold hand on Ty lee's cheek.</p><p>Their faces drew closer together until their lips touched. In the freezing lake, the kiss was hot and the water practically boiled around them. As the kiss began to deepen, Azula felt Ty lee wrap her arms around her bare waist. Their tongues softly brushed each others with raw passion. Azula's touch sent electricity through her body and she loved it. </p><p>After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart smiling.</p><p>"At least now I can tick skinny dipping off of my bucket list."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed this one!! PLEASE comment some prompts because i've hit a total block and really want to continue writing this but i'm finding it hard :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. alone in the woods (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HIGH SCHOOL AU BABYYYY!! (sort of.) this was suggested by one of my readers i can't remember your username rn but thank you so much for the suggestion :) now on with the story!! this will be another two-shot style story so i'll be posting part 2 soon. ps leave me some prompts in the comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How long has it been now 'Zula?" Ty lee asked.</p><p>"You're the one with a watch." She replied.</p><p>"And don't call me that." She added on, her tone slightly sharp.</p><p>Truth be told, Ty lee couldn't blame her for snapping a bit. After looking at her watch, she realised it had been about 3 hours.</p><p>3 hours since they were lost in the words together.</p><p>3 awkward hours of Ty lee complaining and Azula trying the understand the faded map she held in front of her.</p><p>3 hours of wasting time learning basic 'navigation skills'.</p><p>The two girls were out on a school trip. Well, neither of them would really call it a trip. School trips are always meant to be fun, a day you get to spend outside of the classroom for once with all your classmates. </p><p>Number one: Azula didn't like anyone in her class apart from Ty lee.<br/>Number two: They'd been dumped in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere and expected to return by tomorrow.</p><p>Which teachers brilliant idea was it get the class together, put them on a coach, drive them to a completely desolate forest and finally drop everyone off in different areas?</p><p>"I'm so hungry." Ty lee groaned, managing to break Azula out of her irate thoughts.</p><p>Stopping, Azula pulled her bag off her shoulder.</p><p>"Hold it." She said, handing Ty lee the map.</p><p>At least the school were trying when they gave them a map. They could've tried harder however, as the map they'd given them was extremely old, crumpled and faded; basically un readable. This didn't stop Azula from trying to read it though and after 3 long hours she was finally starting to understand it.</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>All Azula had in her bag was a packet of gum, some lipgloss and a box of painkillers.</p><p>Just as she was about to offer Ty lee a piece of gum, she heard a splash on the ground from behind her and then an-</p><p>"Oh my god."</p><p>Ty lee had dropped the map in a puddle.</p><p>Yep, now Azula hated everyone in that class.</p><p>She'd been completely on edge and now had finally, completely snapped.</p><p>"Why do you have to be so ditsy all the time? If you were paying attention this never would've happened!" Azula shouted, dramatically throwing her bag back over her shoulder.</p><p>"But we can-"</p><p>"We can what Ty lee? Dry off the paper? It was already unreadable before you decided to throw it in that puddle! You're so stupid sometimes!" She practically screamed.</p><p>That was way too far.</p><p>Ty lee wanted to fight back and stand up for herself, but after all this time to wandering in aimless circles she was completely exhausted. She knew that if she started yelling, she would just collapse. She needed to save her energy for actually getting out of these woods unscathed.</p><p>Tears pooled up in her grey eyes, indicating that Azula had taken it way too far.</p><p>"Fuck." </p><p>She rushed over to Ty lee and awkwardly wrapped her arms around her. There was something she hated about seeing Ty lee crying, the way her usual happy expression was completely covered up by sadness. She knew that she needed to apologise.</p><p>"Oh god, i'm so sorry."</p><p>For once, Ty lee was silent.</p><p>Azula could still feel her body shaking against hers,</p><p>"You're not." Was all Ty lee managed to say. </p><p>Wriggling herself free of Azula's grip, she took off in the other direction.</p><p>Without hesitation, Azula followed.</p><p>Ty lee was fast as she wove her way through the trees, jumping over various branches and logs. She was putting up a good fight and even though Azula usually loved a chase, she hated the fact that she had literally made Ty lee RUN away from her.</p><p>Well, she was fast until Azula watched her stumble over from a distance.</p><p>As adrenaline and worry shot through her veins, Azula ran even faster than before to reach her.</p><p>Even though it seemed like hours, Azula managed to reach her in seconds.</p><p>"Are you okay?" She asked, stooping down to her level.</p><p>Ty lee was laying face down on the muddy ground.</p><p>"Owwwww." She moaned.</p><p>Gently, Azula placed two hands on her shoulders and turned her over.</p><p>All Ty lee could see was the trees towering above her and Azula.</p><p>Azula.</p><p>She looked pretty.</p><p>"You look so pretty from this angle 'Zula." Ty lee complimented, her voice slightly slower than usual.</p><p>Azula blushed.</p><p>She didn't hate that nickname THAT much, but she would never admit that.</p><p>"Let me have a look at your head for a second." She said, sitting down on the ground next to her.</p><p>Ty lee didn't move.</p><p>"Ty you need to come closer."</p><p>Grinning at her new nickname, Ty lee shuffled over and placed her head on Azula's thigh.</p><p>Now she was blushing even more.</p><p>As much as she wanted to look away and hide the obvious red glow creeping across her cheeks, she needed to check that Ty lee didn't have a concussion.</p><p>Softly, she ran her hands through Ty lee's long hair, tying it up in a loose ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way. Turning her head to the side, Azula checked the back of her head for any bumps. Nothing. Then, she turned her head back to face her.</p><p>Azula had managed to miss the massive red bump that was forming on the side of her forehead.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Then, she looked into Ty lee's eyes.</p><p>They were slightly dilated.</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>"Did you hit your head Ty?"</p><p>"I like that nickname." She giggled.</p><p>Azula raised an eyebrow at the invalid response.</p><p>"Yeah I did."</p><p>With this confirmation, it was crystal clear. </p><p>"You have a concussion. We should probably stay here for a while and you should get some rest." Azula advised.</p><p>"I don't wanna rest I wanna cuddle with you pretty girl." Ty lee slurred.</p><p>"Please."</p><p>Ty lee pouted.</p><p>"I'll give you a surprise when you wake up." Azula offered.</p><p>She really had no idea what said surprise was going to be, but she just hoped for the best that Ty lee would of lost her memory by the time she woke up.</p><p>Almost on command, Ty lee let out a loud yawn. She stretched her arms out in front of her and adjusted herself, but not moving her head off of Azula's thighs. </p><p>Yep. Azula was sure she had never blushed this hard in her life. </p><p>The girl looked so beautiful, even if she did have a red lump on her head.</p><p>Shuffling back slightly, Azula positioned herself so she was leaning up against a tree. As the sun was beginning to set beneath the wilderness, she felt herself starting to drift off as well.</p><p>Deep down she knew that as long as they had each other, they would be just fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. alone in the woods (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Azula could hear was birds.</p><p>Wait?</p><p>BIRDS?</p><p>Opening her amber eyes, she allowed herself to adjust to whatever situation she had gotten herself into this time. Gazing around, she realised that she was in the middle of the woods, propped up against a tree. Judging by the smell hanging in the air and the sounds of birds singing, it was the morning.</p><p>That's when she heard a sound that definitely didn't come from a bird. Looking down, she saw Ty lee laying across her legs. Her head was on Azula's thighs and she was fast asleep. Her chestnut hair was tangled for once and she had a small red bump on her forehead. That's when it all started coming back to Azula. She had tripped over and smashed her head on the ground; she had a concussion.</p><p>Suddenly, she became filled with worry. There was a part of her that wanted to wake Ty lee up, to check if she was really ok and get her some proper medical attention, but there was another part that just wanted to leave her sleeping peacefully. She looked so comfortable and her body felt so warm on Azula's. Deep down, she wished they could just stay like this forever, it was soothing.</p><p>Luckily, nobody had stolen the bag and all of the stuff was there. Azula reached in and pulled out a bottle of water. Being careful not to wake Ty lee, she opened it as quietly as possible.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Azula sneezed.</p><p>Forgetting she had the water in her hand, she spilt half of it on Ty lee's face.</p><p>"Oh shit." She muttered to herself as she watched Ty lee start to wake up.</p><p>Eyelashes fluttering, it wasn't long before her brown eyes gazed up into Azula's.</p><p>"Is it raining?" Ty lee yawned, slowly sitting up.</p><p>"Be careful-"</p><p>"Owwwww!" Ty lee moaned almost on command, laying back down and bringing a hand to her head in an attempt to soothe the pain.</p><p>"You hit your head pretty bad yesterday." Azula told her.</p><p>"I don't really remember much to be honest. Why are we in the woods?" </p><p>"I'll explain later, but we should be making a move because you need some help." </p><p>"My head hurts so much." She groaned.</p><p>Looking back in their bag, Azula searched to see if there were any supplies she could use. The most useful thing in there was a hairband.</p><p>"I'm sorry there's nothing in here that could help. Unless you want me to tie your hair back?" Azula joked.</p><p>Well, Ty lee didn't seem to take it as a joke.</p><p>She gently nodded her head.</p><p>Azula blushed.</p><p>"You'll need to sit up." She said awkwardly.</p><p>Slowly, Ty lee sat up. In an attempt to help, Azula placed her hand on her back.</p><p>"Where shall I sit?" Ty lee asked her.</p><p>"Wherever is easiest for you."</p><p>"Open your legs." </p><p>That was not what Azula was expecting.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Sit in like a half split, I'll sit in between them and you can do my hair like that." Ty lee explained, also blushing about the wording she had used.</p><p>When she was there, Azula smiled.</p><p>Even though they'd been out in the wild for so long, Ty lee still smelled like vanilla.</p><p>Running her fingers through her hair was a beautiful feeling, even if did have a few leafs in it here and there. It was so soft and shiny. Gently, Azula braided it in a low plait. She was enjoying this way more than she intended. When she finished, she tied it up with the hairband.</p><p>"All done." She said.</p><p>Carefully, Ty lee turned around and looked at Azula.</p><p>Placing her hand on one of her cheeks, she softly kissed her on the other.</p><p>"Thank you." She whispered.</p><p>Azula was blushing wildly.</p><p>"I have one more request." Ty lee said.</p><p>There were so many different things that she hoped this request would be.</p><p>"Can you carry me back?"</p><p>A bit disappointing, but it was a start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. singing in the shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i love reading/ writing shower fics so please enjoy this little drabble i wrote on the train home the other day :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night before had been relatively normal.</p><p>Azula, Mai and Ty lee were just having one of their usual sleepovers.</p><p>Gossiping, Take-out food and a chick flick, the usual.</p><p>Azula woke up to the sound of running water though, which was a bit strange. Opening her eyes, she gazed around her bedroom. She was the only one there. Mai had to leave early to have breakfast with her family. It seemed like a weird excuse, but it was whatever.</p><p>The sound of the shower running could only explain where Ty lee was. It was strange however, as she had never decided to shower at any of their other countless sleepovers before and she hadn't even asked if she could.</p><p>Sitting up in bed, Azula was unsure with what to do with herself.</p><p>Should she just wait?</p><p>Does she go in and ask why she was showering?</p><p>As much as she wanted to do that, she was sure that Ty lee wouldn't appreciate the company.</p><p>Suddenly, a clear voice broke through her thoughts.</p><p>Wait... Was Ty lee singing?</p><p>Almost falling out of the bed, Azula shuffled her way out of the sheets and crept towards the ensuite. Just as she was about to press her ear to the door she realised something. The door wasn't locked; let alone closed. </p><p>Meh.</p><p>It was probably just Ty lee being her usual, forgettable self.</p><p>Azula was desperately trying to make out what song it was. It sounded familiar, but she was sure that the version that Ty lee was belting sounded way prettier than the original version. </p><p>Her voice was light and full, the kind of sound you could listen to all day and not get tired of.</p><p>Why had she never told anyone that she could sing?</p><p>As amazed as Azula was hearing it, she couldn't help but feel angry that Ty lee had been keeping the beautiful sound all to herself. It felt selfish.</p><p>Then, the shower stopped.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"Azula are you awake?" Ty lee called out.</p><p>Even if she wasn't, she would be now.</p><p>"Yeah." Azula stuttered out.</p><p>Did she somehow know that she had been listening to her?</p><p>"Can you pass me a towel please? There's none in here." She asked.</p><p>Flinging open her closet, Azula pulled out a white fluffy towel.</p><p>"Here." She shouted, throwing in the towel awkwardly and making sure she didn't see through the gap in the door.</p><p>Okay. </p><p>Azula needed to pull herself together and pretend she didn't hear anything.</p><p>The fact she probably had't sung for anyone was probably because she didn't want them to hear.</p><p>That was probably the case today as well.</p><p>The sound of the door creaking broke through the silence as Azula watched Ty lee step out of the bathroom wrapped in only the towel she had given her.</p><p>Her long brown hair was down for once and slightly curly from the water. Not to mention, her cheeks were slightly red. It was probably from the ridiculous temperature she had just had the shower at.</p><p>"Good morning Azula." She smirked, walking over to her bag and pulled out a hairbrush.</p><p>"Hey." Azula blushed, sitting down awkwardly on the edge of her bed.</p><p>She didn't know where to look.</p><p>She didn't know what to think.</p><p>"Ty lee?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You have a beautiful voice."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Both girls blushed slightly.</p><p>Ty lee heard her phone buzz from inside her bag.</p><p>It was a message from Mai.</p><p>'did ur dumb lil siren method work?'</p><p>'kind of ig, she said i have a beautiful voice :D'</p><p>'but did she come and get in the shower with u like u thought she would?'</p><p>'no :( but i am sitting here half naked on her floor ;)'</p><p>'ur gross. have fun and u owe me for making me leave early u horny lil bitch.'</p><p>'the heart wants what it wants &lt;3'</p><p>"Hey Azula?" Ty lee asked, tossing her phone back into her bag.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Can you come and brush the back of my hair for me?"</p><p>Ty lee knew that somehow, she was going to get what she really wanted ;)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed this!! give me some suggestions/ head canons in the comments if you would like, as that would really help me out :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>